wrong is the best right
by pleasesaycaroline
Summary: Klaroline: "Nik," she purses her lips. "She's not worth the frown lines." Except she is. AU.


...

**wrong is the best right**

...

She struts in with her cherry lip balm and checkered skirt. Swings her hips and giggles. Too good for everyone else, and don't they all know it. She is the kind of person who men want and woman want to be. Her blonde locks glimmer under the cheap pub lights. Cigarette smoke and the clinking of pool balls fill the air. Her eyes wander around the bar— the one she's not suppose to be in.

He sits, smirking. Sits in the darkest corner with a cigarette in hand. His signature black leather jacket and Henley shaping his muscled torso. His sister sits on the wooden table where his feet lay crossed. She giggles and flirts with her eyes. His second in command watches and broods while strangling a pool stick. He doesn't notice, well that's not entirely true he notices everything, his attention is focused on the rosy lips attached to the glass of champagne across the room. The golden liquid wetting those succulent lips— teasing with each sip, each swallow.

Grinding his teeth, he recalls her sweeter than honey kisses and the feeling of cupping her smooth perfectly rounded ass.

...

"You're ruining me," she giggled, leaning further into the car seat. He trailed open mouthed kisses along her neck and nibbled on her jaw.

"Oh, just wait until I'm finished with you," he chuckled, stroking his hand along the bare skin of her thigh. She pressed into him, grinding her wet centre into his bulge.

"Will you ever?" Her toes curled as his hand pulled her even closer, wanting more and more still. He lifted his head from her neck and raised his eyebrows. She smiled and teasingly slid a finger along his mouth. "Be finished with me?" He smirked, raised her dress above her hips and returned to pleasuring her neck.

The car seat squeaked as her naked flesh repetitively slid against it.

...

She laughs and makes sipping from a straw seductive. He continues watching, glaring. Imagines the many ways the black haired man by her side can accidentally disappear. Rebekah's hand slips into his.

"Nik," she purses her lips. "She's not worth the frown lines." Except she is.

...

"Oh my god, stop!" She giggled and attempted to push his hands away from under her dress. "My mom could walk in any minute!" He hummed into her neck and pinned her hands to the kitchen counter.

"You shouldn't have invited me in, then." He sucked her earlobe and she wriggled in his embrace. "You shouldn't be so ashamed, love. I'm a catch." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

Smiling up at him, she gave him a pointed look. "I think she'd be a little against her only daughter dating a gangbanger."

"Don't be dramatic, I'm not a gangbanger," he nuzzled her nose. "I just hire them."

"Oh of course, Mr. Supreme Ruler of All Criminals." She wrapped her legs tighter around him and kissed his lips passionately. "I'll see you tomorrow." He groaned playfully and lay his head between her breasts. She giggled, pushed his head up and stared into his dark eyes. "Goodbye now, my little devil."

"Little?" He snorted. "I'll have to punish you for that later." She smiled, already excited, and pulled him in for another kiss.

...

He takes a long drag from his cigarette and exhales it from the corner of his mouth. She shows off her perfectly white teeth in a dazzling smile. Rebekah's hand slips away but he doesn't turn to see her walking away with his second in command, doesn't see Stefan's hand traveling lower and lower down his sister's back but does see the hand of the black haired man touching his girl's shoulder.

...

"Why must you hurt me in this way?" he asked. Stroking his hair affectionately, she sighed and leaned back against the bathroom mirror.

"You don't like the game?" She tilted her head. He grabbed her hand from his hair and kissed it.

"I like the games we play under my sheets," he smirked and she rolled her eyes. He pulled her in for a kiss, deepening it immediately. Reluctantly pulling back, he cupped her face tenderly. "But no, I do not fancy these games." She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. His hand stroked her hip.

"I like the way your face wrinkles when other men talk to me," she smiled wickedly. "The way your hands clench when they touch me." She giggled and rubbed her nose along his neck. "The way I can practically smell your jealousy all the way across the room." She nipped his pressure point and he shivered. She grinned at him. "The way you care." He gripped her chin lightly between his thumb and index finger and pulled her in for a searing kiss. His other hand slowly made its way from her hip to her knee. She smiled into his lips and jerked her hips.

"Caroline," he groaned. She giggled and jerked her hips again.

"Niklaus," she teased. He deepened the kiss and knead her right breast.

She pulled away with a moan and licked her lips. "Do you want to go play one of our games under your sheets now?" He smiled.

...

She catches his eye, he gulps down the end of his drink. Her eyebrows dance as she struts back out the door of the pub. He stands and heads after her. He always will.

...

He pushes her against the door of her Sudan. His hands explore her curves and her hands lock around his neck.

"I love you, Caroline," he breaths into her neck. She sighs contently.

"I love you too, Klausy," he rolls his eyes but kisses her passionately.

"You're going to ruin my reputation," he nuzzles her neck while smiling.

"I already have," she grins and kisses him again.

...


End file.
